Field of Invention
medical equipment--disposable hypodermic syringes
Description of the Related Art
The reluctant incapacity for self-injection by EveryMan aside, hypodermic manufacturers have long sought a reliable one-use limitation design re drug-addict needle-sharing contagion, as well as a mechanical component deterrent to "accidental sticks" by Health-Care personnel. Disease transmission from both sources is rampant in 1992.
The present industry standard is an extruded semi-rigid tubular reservoir, receivable of a sliding-plunger to both vacuum fill and then eject a fluid through a sharpened hollow needle.
While technically no Art appropriately applies, some focus on offering accidental needle point stick protection alone, per manipulation of sheaths and sleeves, appearing complicated to manufacture, inconvenient, and suggestive of unreliability. Prior Art is physically incapable of providing the undisturbed needle sterility of the instant. Other Art singularly addresses needle-sharing, which is structurally impossible with instant. Factually, none physically provide them together in the same instrument. In standard, regular maintenance, and/or emergency dosage injections, i.e., diabetic insulin, tetanus, morphine, etc., the convenient pre-loads of the instant eliminate many steps as well as those potential negatives of the normal serum-ingestion, charging-phase as required immediate-to-injection as is mandatory for known Art.